


Crew of Lost Boys

by GeminiBanana, whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Frequent Swearing, Gang au no one asked for, I promise there isn't much, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is kind of a spur of the moment fic, little violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiBanana/pseuds/GeminiBanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: No one really knows what happened to them, but they understand each other. And that's all they need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the revised, way better chapter. My coauthor, Banana13, is like awesome!

Taeyong struggled a little with the putting in the pass code, he only had one hand available, so it is more difficult than normal. He put in the wrong code twice, until he finally got the door unlocked. Using his foot to push open the door, he grabbed the bags he had discarded to open the door, and walked inside of their home. Their as in him and 18 other boys. 

After leaving his shoes on the rack, Taeyong made his way to the kitchen to put up the new shipment of food. Yes, shipment. It is too risky nowadays for any of them to walk around shopping, so their boss gets a weekly shipment of food for all of them. 

Speaking of which, where is everyone? The younger ones should be out of their lessons by now. Taeyong huffed before setting down food he was unpacking and stalking over to the stairway. 

"Hello, is anyone up there?!" Taeyong shouted as stomped his way towards the upstairs. As soon as he arrived at the top floor, muffled sounds and curses were heard before the door at the end of the hallway swung open. 

“H-Hyung! You’re back early!” Yukhei’s flustered voice spoke as he quickly pulled his shirt down making sure that he was presentable in front of his hyung. Taeyong rolled his eyes at the younger not wanting to know what was going on. 

 

“Yeah. The meeting ended early. Who’s there with you? I heard more than one voice.” Taeyong asked even though he already knows who. There was only one person who can make Yukhei flustered and embarrassed. “Just Jungwoo, hyung.” Replied the younger nervously confirming the elder’s suspicions. 

 

“Come and help me downstairs. I am still not done putting away the stuff yet.” Taeyong replied grumpily as he stomped his way back down calming Yukhei a little. From the corner of his eye he could see Jungwoo peeping through the slit of the bedroom door and Yukhei glaring at the man. 

 

“You too Jungwoo.” Taeyong shouted out making the younger startle by his hyung and stubbing his toe at the end of the desk drawer accidentally as he cursed slightly. 

 

"Where are the others at?" Taeyong asked as both him and Yukhei made their way towards the kitchen. Yukhei pouted as he reluctantly put the foods in their rightful places. 

"Mark and Donghyuck left. Chenle and Jisung are outside fighting. And the other three are missing in action. " Yuhkei tells his leader. Meanwhile, Jungwoo managed to stumble down and make his way to the kitchen all bright red faced. 

"What do you mean missing in action?!" Taeyong asks worry laced in his voice. Naturally, his leader instincts coming up especially when it involves the younger ones. Jungwoo rolled his eyes at his hyung as he helped out with packing up the stuff. 

 

“Relax, we just don’t know where they are. After our lessons, they all left. We didn’t see them at all.” Taeyong sighed trusting that nothing bad has happened to the younger ones as he calmed himself down by taking deep breaths. 

 

“Looks like you guys will have to help me put this all away then.” Taeyong teased evil-y as he pulled out another two big bags of food. Gleefully he heard the two teens groaned at the amount of food they have to stock up. He let out a small chuckle admiring how much the two boys complain but still able to pack up all the stuff. 

 

 

XXXXXXX 

"Yuta, can you hear me?" Yuta lets out a sigh of relief when his partner's voice was heard over his earpiece. He would love to get mad at the man who always manages to find trouble in the most calmest situations but he knew tonight was not the time. It was just suppose to be a simple mission but things had went sideways when a sudden explosion happened and cutting their signals with their team on the inside. 

"Yes! Are you alright Ten? What happened?"He said worriedly as he heard Ten groaning and guns shooting at the background. 

 

It took a few moments before the younger responded clearly in a shooting scene making Yuta worry heighten. "Yes, I'm fine hyung. A bomb just went off. I lost connection for awhile."

 

 

"Thank God! I really thought something happened to you.” Ten rolled his eyes as he retaliated by saying that he was a grown man and that he knew how to take care of himself. Saying those words didn’t make Yuta less worried and anxious as the background noise has gotten louder. 

 

 

“Where are you? I’ll come over to you.” Yuta urged. Ten had to bite back his words from telling the man that he wasn’t a child and that he didn’t need protection but he knew that would just be a lie. 

 

"Right by the back entrance. Be careful, there are guards crawling all over this place."

"K. I'll be there soon. Don't go anywhere." When Yuta hears a real mumbled 'yes' on the other side as he starts to make his way to the other side of the abandoned building.

 

As soon as he arrived a few meters, he was greeted by an unpleasant sight of dead bodies and disassembled body parts scattered on the floor. He manages to avoid a couple of guards until he was caught in a cross fire. In a blink of an eye, bullets were chasing his tail. The japanese boy luckily created some damage of his own by planting his own bullets in some of the guards. 

 

Few rounds later, he was almost out of ammo and there was no way he could take all of them out. Yuta muttered a small ‘fuck’ as he hid behind a tree. The thing about trees is that they don’t really hide you that well, he was sure that he couldn’t hide there for long. It might be dark but they weren’t stupid. 

“Hey , Yuta hyung.” Yuta groaned at the annoying voice calling out to him through his earpiece.Unfortunately, he was found and his only option was to run deeper into the woods. 

 

“What, Winwin?” He groaned out picking up his pace. He was pretty sure the howling sounds were not coming from the guards which only means that they finally called out their guard dogs. 

 

“Need some help?” He cursed at the younger’s dimwitted sense. He was practically running for his life. Surviving from bullets and dogs with only three bullet’s left in his gun. If that didn’t scream help then he didn’t know what is. 

 

“Yes, Winwin. Now would be nice.” Yuta was finally hit by a dead end and the around three to four guards on his heels. He let out a deep breath and cursed his bad luck. “You should say so, Hyung. There is a reason why we are a team.” He rolled his eyes at the boys words as he got ready to fire his gun.

 

“Sure, that’s nice. You’re near me right? I hope you brought the dog whistle that I told you to bring.” 

 

“Of course, I always listen to you hyung.” Yuta snorted at the comment as he was faced by five guards and three guard dogs. “We will talk about that later. Now Sicheng.” 

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, the dogs ran away while he was left with five armed guards. 

 

“I got three shots left. Which one of you wants it? I promise it won’t hurt.” Yuta spoke in Japanese smirking at the five stern looking man. 

 

“Give yourself up. You’re surrounded.” One of the men shouted ignoring his words. Yuta faked a disappointed look before he reached over the closest guard and made him into a human shield. After that the men were more cautious on shooting Yuta. They didn’t want to risk hurting their teammate and wanted the least casualties as possible. 

 

“Hyung, we got Ten Hyung. Coming over to save you now.” Winwin informed the elder. Yuta chuckled as he maintained eye contact with all of the guards. 

 

“I don’t need saving.” Yuta snickered as he pushed the hostaged guard towards the two guards in front of him. As soon as he let go, he crouched down knowing that they would immediately fire as soon as he let go of the man. Squatting, he shot the guard on his left and right on their shoulder, making sure it didn’t hit any major organs. He might be in a gang but he was no killer. 

 

After the two guards fall down, the three guards regained their balance and started shooting. Yuta barely dodging all but one bullet that managed to graze the sides of his right arm. 

 

“Hey, hyung.” Winwin’s voice rang over the earpiece once again making Yuta groan as he lost his momentum and almost got shot by the guard that he had held hostage. 

 

“What?” Yuta puffed out as he grabbed onto one of the guards with the biggest build by the arm and knocking the guy’s gun out of his hand. 

 

“After this mission can we go out and get something to eat? I am hungry.” The younger whined and at the background he could also hear Doyoung laughing at the sudden random out burst of the hungry chinese man. 

 

“Seriously, not the time Sicheng.” Yuta voiced out as he felt the one of the guards punching his sides after he had kicked away their guns into the forest. At times like this he wonders why the hell he decided to join the fucking gang in the first place. All of this is going to get him killed one day. 

 

“But if I don’t say it now we are going to forget and not have dinner! I don’t like not getting to eat.” The younger whined. 

 

“I can’t believe you can be hungry at this kind of situations Winwin.” Ten voiced out amused. Yuta heaved a relief sigh knowing that his partner was still alive. He would get killed Johnny if he something happens to his precious thai boy.

 

“I was just trying to keep Yuta company. I mean, he is out there alone and I won’t be there until 10 more minutes. What if he gets bored?”

 

“I am more worried about me surviving this shit then getting bored Winwin.” Yuta said frustratingly towards the younger. 

 

“Relax hyung. I am almost there. I am sure you have everything handled.” Sicheng said cheekily. Yuta just rolled his eyes at the younger as he knocked out one of the three guards with a tree branch. So much for getting help. 

 

“Let’s settle this the old fashioned way then.” Yuta seethed angrily as he stretched his neck before facing off the other two guards. He threw away the tree branch that he was holding and pretended to dribble a ball as he dodged both the guard’s swings. 

 

He kicked the guards shins with full force as he grabbed on of their hands and twisted it while kicking the other guards face. “I am sorry but I like knowing that I am going to live as a free man tomorrow.” 

 

After the other guard was knocked out, he turned his attention towards the last guard and kicked his back. The guard groaned out in pain trying to get up but Yuta stepped on the guard’s shin and breaking the latter’s feet. 

 

“Just so that you can’t get up and run after me.” Yuta grinned cheekily as he quickly ran away back to the warehouse. “Winwin, I am going back to the warehouse. Ten--” 

 

“Ten is injured Yuta. You’re going to have to finish this with Winwin this time.” If you had seen Yuta’s face then, you would have thought that someone had told him he was going to hell. As much as he loved the younger to death, the boy can really talk his mouth off and sometimes it’s not really a good idea to be doing a mission with a very talkative boy.

 

As he arrived at the meeting point, Yuta can hear bombs coming of from all around him. Dropping like it was raining bombs on unsuspecting guards. 

 

“Alright hyung. I think those bombs can hold everyone off. You can come out of hiding now.” Yuta scowled at the boy. He had to fight of five men with guns with only three bullets and a tree branch and they say that he was hiding. 

 

"Fuck off. I wasn't hiding, I was trying hard not get myself killed, thanks to someone.” Both Doyoung and Ten laughed at Yuta’s sarcasm while Sicheng just replied with an enthusiastic, ‘You’re welcome!’

 

“I am not going to even answer that. Ten, how are you holding up?” 

 

“I am fine. It’s going to hurt for a while but I am fine.”Just then, another explosion went off causing Yuta to roll his eyes. Winwin is too obsessed with the handmade bombs that he had created. Thankfully, it wasn’t actually as dangerous as the real bombs but it could knock people out instantly thanks to the chemist Sicheng. 

 

Yuta jogs over to the source of the explosion and was greeted by a sight of Winwin standing on a pile of unconscious bodies underneath his feet. 

 

“How long do we have?” Yuta asked as he walked over towards the younger. Winwin grinned as they walk inside the building together. “With the amount of people Ten had ‘put to sleep’, He managed to give us more time than I expected.” Winwin joked. It was common to them that they would rather say putting people to sleep than killing someone. Yuta hated hearing the word and everyone knew better than to get on the japanese mountain guy’s badside

 

“I heard that you know.” Ten groaned out, clearly annoyed that they were bad mouthing him. 

 

“Too bad you don’t have Johnny hyung to help you now.” WinWin continued to tease the elder.

 

“Just wait until we get home. You’re so dead Dong Sicheng.”

 

“Are you alright Senpai?” Winwin asked shocked as he saw the elder with a bleeding arm shifting the attention to Yuta. Yuta stopped in his tracks and looked over to the injury. Ten and Doyoung was already fussing over the coms asking what was going on. 

 

“Don’t call me that and relax. It’s just a graze. Come on.” Yuta dismissed them as he slid into one of the hallways avoiding one of the guards that was looking for survivors from the damage Ten had caused. 

 

“Hyung! Stop leaving me behind!” Sicheng whined as he followed the elders actions a millisecond later. 

 

“Sicheng. Stop whining. Now Shush. We don’t know if there are more of them inside. I don’t want any unnecessary attention on us. You have to always be prepared.” He pouted at the elder but still obeyed as he pulled out his gun and handed spare gun towards Yuta knowing that the elder had finished his. 

 

As they followed the initial route, they were greeted by the sight of the light blue metal door. Everyone that was protecting the room was dead and Yuta was guessing this was when Ten got caught. 

 

“Winwin. Blow it up.” Ordered Yuta as he pointed towards the door handle. Winwin nodded understandingly as he attached a few mechanisms on to the door. 

 

 

"It will be my pleasure Yuta-Kun." Sicheng said grinning as he pulled out a remote attached to the explosives. “Might want to move aside hyung. Things are going to be pretty intense later on.” 

 

Yuta obediently obeys the younger’s words. He knew more than to judge the chemist Sicheng and his bombs. After the younger pressed a few buttons and attached a few tools on to the door handle, a light alarm started to go off for 5 seconds before the entire door blew up inwards. 

"Nice." Yuta compliments, carefully stepping over the pieces as headed to the chest placed in the middle of the room. The box was perfect and was unharmed by the explosion. “Bingo.” He said happily as he used his gun to break the lock on the chest. 

 

Heart bursting as the adrenaline rush lingered in his chest. He was finally going to finish this mission with a large sum of money. But when Yuta had open it, shock was written boldly on to his face. Fear and confusion ran through his mind. 

 

Winwin thinking that the amount of money might be too much, he peeked over to see at the eldest was looking at. “What is it hyung? How much is it? I want to see it too!”

 

Yuta turned to look at the younger with frightened eyes. “Sicheng. The money isn’t here.” 

 

And that’s when Yuta know he should have gotten caught rather than facing the aftermath of this mission because he was going to hell because of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Doyoung parked their black sedan inside their hidden garage skillfully as everyone packed their stuff getting ready to go out. As soon as the back door was opened by the rabbit like man, the man suddenly placed his hand on to Yuta's chest preventing Yuta from going anywhere else. "You sure you don't want to get that clean first?"

 

Yuta sighs for what feels like the thousandth that day. It was like being told not to do something every 3 minutes and he was starting to get annoyed by their fuss over a slight scratch. It wasn't like this was his first time. "Yes, Doyoung. I'm sure. Besides, Taeyong will go easy on me once he notices it." Yuta groaned out as he slung his bag on to his shoulder. The latter rolled his eyes but nevertheless let the man pass. He could clearly see the guilt forming the boy's eyes as they made their way into the house.

 

"You're acting like it was your fault. No one knew that the money wasn't going to be there. We were set up and thankfully we all made it back in one piece with minimal damage. I still call it a win if I was you." Doyoung continued on as he tries his best efforts on comforting the Japanese man. Yuta was a particular one. He was a perfectionist just like his boyfriend and sometimes it just was too much. He has known the man for a good amount of time to them to be called brothers and he knew from experience that Yuta had taken every failed mission to heart and yet no words he could say to ease the Japanese man's heart.

 

"Look, you don't have to worry about me okay. Ten needs the most help and this is just a scratch." Yuta took his turn to roll his eyes at the man beside him before opening the front door. He wasn't surprised to see the whole place quiet excluding the lying down Ten on the couch and Johnny tending over to the Thai male. It has sicken him to see them so lovable with each other, even the younger ones aren't as greasy as the couple in front of him.

 

Yuta's eyes caught sight of Taeyong entering his room with a small towel wrapped around his neck. He went to wash his hair. Stated Yuta observantly. Knowing Taeyong, that was one of the signs that his boyfriend is in a bad mood.

 

"I'm going now. I'll see you later." Yuta mumbled out as he made his way down the hall. Doyoung just watch as Yuta's back disappered from his sight before making his way to search for his lover instead. He just can never see what Yuta sees in Taeyong. They were opposites yet they had something similar in them that Doyoung can never explain. It was something both him and Jaehyun had but there was something more to it.

 

Yuta tries to delay as much time as possible not wanting to hear the inevitable scolding that was in store just for him. Sometimes being the leader's boyfriend comes with a disadvantage since everything that was bad news became his responsiblity because according to Sicheng, "All you have to do is just blow him and he will forget all about his anger."

 

He swears, he can never predict what goes on in that chemist's head sometimes. Maybe one day he should take the man away from the chemicals. Maybe the chemicals are the cause.

 

As he got closer to the door, he could feel his heart pumping really loud and the adrenaline in his body starts to kick in. It was like facing your results after doing a test that you weren't prepared for. He had just fought off five armed men and he can't even dare himself to talk to Taeyong. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before pushing the door to open to hell.

 

On the other hand, the oblivious man towards the reports of the mission, upon hearing the door creak open slowly, he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend coming in.All the worries that he had in his head had dissipitated and everything seems okay. He likes how Yuta would always have that effect on him. "You're back."

 

Yuta sigh slowly and greeted back his boyfriend warmly as he went over to sit beside the man. Taeyong had a laptop on his lap but before he could peak to see what the boy was doing, he quickly closed the laptop and turned his full attention to his boyfriend. Despite the weird actions of the leader he had decided to ignore it and prefer to be more upset that he hadn't noticed the light graze on his right arm.

 

"Yea. We are all back home safely and in one peace." Yuta muttered sarcasticly as he lied his head on to the soft mattress. Taeyong raise an eyebrow indicatingly to the younger to explain himself.

"What happened?" Not even amused as to how the elder knew there was something wrong, he gave a pointed look before saying, "We have a problem."

"Don't we all. We are in a gang you know." Yuta rolled his eyes at the elder's attempt to joke around to lighten the mood. Taeyong worries alot about the team and lightening up the mood was always better for the elder to recieve bad news. But Yuta knew this was one of those times where Taeyong was being extra worried and extra weird. Something had happpened during the meeting this morning and the elder was keeping it from him.

 

"I meant, we had a slight bump during the mission."

 

"What do you mean? The mission was just a simple get in get out mission. Why the sudden bump when you had Sicheng and Ten with you?" Yuta groaned out tiredly as he winced slightly at the discomfort his arm was giving him. The cut was not deep but yet it still stings. It felt like having a big paper cut on your arm and it stung.

 

"Just be glad that I got out in one piece and Ten didn't lose a leg or something. Honestly, we aren't too sure ourselves. Everything was going fine, Ten made his way in putting away alot guards with him in process. And all of the sudden the line went dead for about 5 minutes and the alarm system went off sending out the guards as usual. After I finally got through to Ten, he said a bomb went off jamming our signals and he was caught in a crossfire."

 

"So that's when he was shot at the leg?"Yuta just nodded his head before continuing to explain in detail what had happened. Everything didn't add up to him as he recalled back the memories as to what had happened today. And it was starting to worry him.

 

"I went in and I was sure the information that we got was that there wasn't suppose to be any dogs and it was a minimum security warehouse. There should have only been 20 guards tops. And by the amount of people that we had to face off was more than 30. Thank goodness, Winwin listened to me and brought the dog whistle just in case.But despite that, we managed to get in, only to find an empty box." Taeyong sighed and nodded his head understandingly. The frustration was laced in his face and Yuta could see the worry in his eyes darken. Something is definitely wrong. And it was like Taeyong was expecting this to happened based on the look on his face.

 

"Someone's playing us isn't there." Taeyong nodded his head slowly. Everything had made sense then. That explains alot. The information they were given was false and there was no money to begin with. They just got played.

 

"Fuck." Yuta muttered out accidentally. The worry on Taeyong's face was still there, that must mean only one thing and that was there was more to it then what Yuta had pieced together. This was no ordinary prank and Yuta has a feeling that this is not the last prank they are going to get.

 

"Language." Taeyong scolded lightly. Yuta let out a deep sigh and apologized slightly.  "There something else that you're not telling me is there."

Taeyong shifted his eyes from the younger before clearing his throat. "We will deal about the mission report later. You should get that arm patched up. No matter how small that is, I don't want any blood on my bedsheets. I just changed them. "

 

Yuta frowned and was about to protest before he saw the cut was starting to bleed through his shirt. "But what are we going to do now?"

 

 

"Not sure yet, for now I'd rather us stay low. And I want you to go straight to Taeil hyung and get patched up." He pouted slighty before feign innocence by saying how he had forgot about it only to get a scoff from the leader. "They should know better than you send you too me. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I wouldn't still get mad. And babe, that injured skit that you're trying to do to gain sympathy is not going to work on me. But I do prefer not having my boyfriend bleed to death thank you very much."

 

 

The japanese male blushed slightly before rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. "You do know that it's just a graze right."

 

"But you're still bleeding so that means it's not a normal graze. It's might be a bit more deeper than you expect it to be." Yuta chuckled at his boyfriends actions before getting up and stopping midway at the door. "I can't bleed out till death but I'll just go and clean it up, just cause I love you." He teased Taeyong by making kissing faces at the elder.

"Fuck off." Taeyong huffed as he rolled his eyes at the younger. The younger just chuckled and left the rrom leaving a snide comment with a simple keyword to the elder.

 

 

"Language!"

 

 

XXXXXX

 

"PARK JISUNG! GET YOUR TUSH DOWN HERE BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU!" Donghyuck yells loudly for the youngest before he turned his attention back to Mark's animated conversation with Jeno and Yukhei. He left the elder for a minute and he leaves Donghyuck behind for his 'peers'. Stupid same age group.

 

Jisung groaned slightly as he fixed his clothes, sometimes Donghyuck's voice is just so annoying. He acts way too much like a mother and Mark was like the laid back dad that doesn't care about most of the stuff. His surprised as to how Mark could stand him, the younger nags to much. Emerging out of his and Chenle's room he glared at the tanned male in front of him.  "I heard you the first time hyung. It's not my fault that everyone decided to leave me with no hot water for my shower,"

 

Donghyuck snickered as he watched Jisung entering the van with a scowl on his face."And to think that the youngest would be treated a bit better than this." Jaemin just rolled his eyes at the overdramatic boy. It was the same thing over and over again. Donghyuck would get mad at Mark and Mark is oblivious to everything. Jisung getting annoyed by Donghyuck because the unfairness of how he is being treated and how Donghyuck was like a nagging mother, which is half true by the way. "Oh please. Just quit your yapping sit properly. You know that Doyoung hyung will just leave with or without us."

 

Jisung muttered something non chalantly under his breath but no one acknowledged it. Doyoung was assigned to be their designated driver on Tuesdays and he was just fixing his hair by the side mirror. After the four boys, Chenle, Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung squished themselves at the back, Mark, Donghyuck and Renjun was in the first passanger seat whilst Yukhei got to be in front.

 

As the engine start to roar, Chen Le felt his tummy grumbling. It was an unpleasant feeling as his stomach vibrated hungrily. His mouth started to water and his smell senses highten. "Hyung, can we stop and get some breakfast? Taeyong hyung didn't cook us anything." Chen le whined at the back. -

 

Doyoung groaned as he kept his eyes on the road shaking his head. Kids nowadays think that people should like he had nothing better to do then tend to their needs. They can't get ready on time as usual making them half an hour late and all the things that he has to do to be pushed back. Now he is starting to contemplate why he volunteered to help send the kids to school. Oh, right... he wanted the car. He sighed loudly and glared at the younger through the mirror.

 

"No. I have things to do. Just get something at school." Doyoung shrugging. Jeno eyes went wide like he had just heard something really offensive. "You can't expect us to eat that nasty food!"

 

Doyoung shivered at the thought of the cafeteria food. He knew it all to well but he was still not going to stop midway just so that he could feed a bunch of starving teenagers. They needed to be thought a lesson and Taeyong was too soft on them to do it. A bunch of different tones of groans rang around the car but the elder just ignored them. It was not like they haven't done this before. This happenes more often than not, even if they had breakfast before they left.

 

Arriving at the corner lot of the private academy run by a man name Lee Sooman, They, NCT is part of an organization called SM. NCT is one of the branches that are mostly consisted of young adults and teens. Despite them being in a gang, Lee Sooman had made a dedicated education system for SM students to learn the know hows of the world. Blending in with the outside is the number one key of being the best out of the best. And NCT was one of the feared gangs due to their really young age. No one would have suspected that they were in a gang in the first place.

Undercover missions and being able to adapt with any situations were crutial to their success. Training rooms and real life stimulation was provided for practice and normal school subjects is still taught to help the students become smarter. Being a gang member doesn't mean you are not qualified to be called a genius.

 

"Alright kids! Beat it. Learn something. I need to get going and you dead weights aren't going to be much of a help." Doyoung says playfully as he unlocked the doors and gestured for them to leave the van. Donghyuck groaned and mumbled something non chalant along the lines of 'don't remind me.' 

Mark on the other hand chuckled at his best friend's cute behaviour as he pushs the younger out of the car. Donghyuck stumbled a little but it was a hard push so it wasn't suppose to hurt him in anyway. But like most times, he just likes to pick a fight with Mark eventhough they are best friends. 

 

"HEY! I could have just died!" Donghyuck said dramatically as he placed his hand on to his chest faking a hurt expression. Mark just scoffed at the younger and helped the other get down from the van, ignoring the drama queen. 

 

"If you could die from that light push, you obviously shouldn't be in a gang." Yukhei teased the younger followed along with a bright laughter. It was always fun to tease Donghyuck and yet he was still surprise as to why Mark was so scared of Donghyuck. 

 

 

"You guys are a bunch of bullies, you know that." Donghyuck faked a pout at them as he turned his back on them. And as he predicted he knew Mark would always play peacemaker and try to comfort him. "We both know that we were all just joking around right, Donghyukie." 

 

Feeling as though he wanted to see how far Mark would try to console him, he decided to shrug of the Mark's hand that was placed on to his shoulder and walked off to the gate with a mumbled, 'whatever.' 

 

They all watch the scene unfolds in front of them as Mark sigh and shook his head for a moment before running over to continue comforting the younger. They all know how much of a Drama Queen Donghyuck can be at times but they all knew it Mark was the only one that could stand all that drama. Sure they fight alot but Mark would always stick to Donghyuck like a gum despite the elder being scared of the younger most of the times. 

 

"Don't you think it's sickening to see them act all lovey dovey in front of us?" Yukhei commented. Jeno rolled his eyes at the elder before giving him a pointed look. "Oh please. You and Jungwoo hyung are more sickening then them." 

"At least me and Jungwoo are a thing. It's reasonable, but they aren't even official yet and they are just so ...." Yukhei defended but stopped midway as he watched Mark hugging Donghyuck before biding the boy farewell. 

 

"Oh hyung! When will you guys stop beating around the bush like sissies and just make out already?!" Chenle commented as Mark approached towards them and Donghyuck leaving to go to the teacher's office to pick up some stuff before going into class. Mark glared at Yukhei after hearing Chenle's foul language. One thing for sure is that, between their age group, Mark was like a nagging mom and he doesn't like it when Yukhei or the other's corrupts the beautiful minds of Chenle and Jisung, not like they are not corrupted enough in the first place. 

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lele. I am not beating around any bush and there will no making out in the nearest future." Mark retorted as he saw Yukhei hiding a smirk behind his innocent face. 

 

 

"Whatever you say hyung." Jisung replied sassily as he slung his arm around Chen le before they went along with their day like normal teens do. Sleeping in class, taking notes and having fun with friends. What a great life in deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, so many things that I've been doing, it's crazy. But so anyway I hope you all enjoy this and please leave comments if you did. Also happy birthday to my precious Haechan, I love you! 
> 
>          ~Mia


	3. Chapter 3

Around 6 in the evening, Taeyong shut down his laptop and made his way to the kitchen, ready to feed the 18 hungry growing males. As he walked in the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of the fridge door as if he was looking for something specific.

 

"If you're not going to take anything out, might as well close the door." Taeyong said announcing his presence as he strode in the kitchen. Yuta rolled his eyes as he closed the door and turned to look at the man.

 

"Are you here to cook?" Yuta asked rhetorically placing his hand on the island. Taeyong ignored his question and just gathered all the ingredients that he needed to make dinner. Before Yuta could annoy him further, the front door opened gaining both of the couple's attention.

 

 A bunch of rowdy teenagers burst through the door and the quietness in the house suddenly turned into the loud bickering of Jisung and Jaemin. 

 

"HYUNG! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?!" Shouted Donghyuck and Yukhei. Taeyong just simply replied with Kimichi Jigae and Bimbap dismissing the two by ordering them to finish their homework before dinner tonight. 

 

"Mark, can you lend me a hand here? I don't want Yuta to be working right now since he's injured." Yuta glared at the handsome male. He wasn't even badly injured like Ten, Taeyong was talking as if he had lost an entire arm. 

 

"Are you sure you are going to ask Mark to help you? In cooking?" Johnny asked between bites of his apple. Mark shrugged at the older. The last time Mark helped with cooking, the younger almost burnt down the house. 

 

Taeyong must have thought about the same thing because a few seconds later, his body shuddered at the memory. 

 

"Nevermind. Johnny--" 

 

"Johnny needs to tend to his own boyfriend and may I remind you, he could barely walk and needs someone to support him side just to walk. And Mark needs to make sure everyone has done their homework before dinner. Now come on. I'll cut the vegetables and you do whatever it is that you do." Yuta said. Mark and Johnny both silently thanked the Japanese boy and left before Taeyong could say another word. 

 

 

Dinner was noisy as usual, Donghyuck getting mad at Mark and the rest for teasing the two about how they should just make everything official already since they were acting like an old married couple. Yuta however was the only one that kept quiet and stared out into space. 

 

"Donghyuck just admit it so that we can move on with our lives already. We both know what you guys are up to everytime you guys leave the house together." 

 

"Oh my God! Will you all just shut up. There is nothing going on between us, so can you just fuck off?! " Donghyuck finally bursts. He makes a point to throw down his fork before stomping out of the dining room and up the steps. Mark sighed and just kept his head down eating his food quietly.

 

"Well someone is touchy."Jaemin mumbles under his breath. 

 

"Just eat your food." Taeyong says with a sigh.

 

Dinner ended pretty quickly after the mini drama that Donghyuck pulled. Mark finally got the younger to comeback out to finish his dinner and join for the meeting. Jaemin was still unsatisfied as to why Donghyuck was getting worked up over simple teasing of the others. They have always been teasing both of them, why was today any different? So during the meeting the two stubborn boys sat apart from each other to keep each other from killing one another.

 

"As we all know, last week's mission did not turn out so well. What was suppose to be a simple get in get out mission turned south. Our mission was comprimised and there is not much I can brief you guys on about as of this moment." Taeyong started out in an authoritive voice gaining everyone's attention.

 

"Fortunately, we were all trained enough not to get killed, we managed to get out of there safely. However, Yuta and Ten were injured in the process. From a simple shot on the arm---"

 

"Graze." Yuta muttered as he rolled his eyes only to be ignored as Taeyong continued.

 

"To the shot on the leg. So, I want you guys to be alert. Situations like these can happen." Taeyong voiced out as he stared at everyone of his members, especially to Yuta. He could still remember the countless nights where Yuta would wake up in the middle of the night and stand outside their balcony until the sunrise.

 

"I want everyone to be prepared for any situation that you might come across. Don't slack off your training, and homework. I want everyone to be safe."

 

"Yes, Sir." Everyone shouted in unison. They might be playful and misbehave at times, but they still respected Taeyong's advise and decisions.

 

"Good, now for the next mission, I am assigning Renjun and Yukhei for this job. You two will be going on a recon mission to the crime scene and you are to only gather information and comeback. Any sign of suspicious activity, you are to report back to base. Do not what so ever engage in any combat unless necessary. Necessary as in you are underattack and only for self defence ONLY." Renjun and Yukhei were about to answer when Yuta stood up in opposition to the leader's decision.

 

"No! I'll go and do the mission. It's too dangerous for Renjun and Yukhei." Taeyong sighed. He had expected this kind of reaction from Yuta. As the same as everyone else at the table. Being with each other for so long as they have, it's was expected that everyone knows each other traits.

 

"Renjun and Yukhei, are the perfect people for the job. I know you're worries Yuta but you are injured and I will not send you out alone. We need a new pair of eyes to look out for what went wrong. Renjun and Yukhei are the most qualified for the job. They are at the top of their class. And letting them do this will help them in the future." Taeyong explained carefully. Yuta frowned at his boyfriend.

 

"Future?! They should at least be going with someone experienced for the job before sending them out on their own."

 

"Yukhei has done this types of mission before multiple times. He is more than capable to take care of everything, Yuta. Now I don't want to talk about this anymore. Renjun, Yukhei, both of you meet me in the office so that I can brief you more about the mission. You are all dismissed. The rest of you can go watch a movie or something. Goodnight everybody." Teayong said with finality laced in his voice as he left the dining room to the office.

 

XXXXXX

 

After all the commotion, Ten went upstairs and was peacefuly enjoying his quiet time by reading his favourite book. Half way through his book, the doorway slowly opened interrupting the tranquil peace that Ten had created for himself. As much as he would love to get lost in the world of his books, he was still trained enough to detect the slight sound in his surroundings.

 

"Hey, how's your leg feeling?"Ten looked up his book to see Taeil standing in the doorway, medical bag in his hand. Reluctantly, he placed his book at the table stand and fixed his position so that he was properly seated on the bed to greet the elder. Taeil slowly walked over to the bed side with a sweet smile on his face.

 

"Better, still can't walk though." Ten groaned as he moved his leg to make it easier for Taeil to treat him.

 

"Well, that's to be expected. I need to redress your wound. It shouldn't take too long."

 

Ten complied, though he really doesn't like people touching him. Throwing the cover off of his lower half, Ten gave Taeil full access to his injured body part. Taeil sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully began to unwrap the lesion. It's been a week since he had gotten shot, and the skin surrounding the wound had turned a light pink color. The wound itself had started to scab in some parts, but was still mostly red. This would definitely leave a scar on his leg, but that would just add to the others he has received over the years. 

 

Just as Taeil was about to redress the wound, Jaemin entered the room with a roll of new bandage in his hand. "Thanks, Jae. Come on, on join us. Soon you will be taking over my job when you're older." Taeil said as he made space for Jaemin to watch him work.

 

"I feel like an animal in a cage and Jaemin is looking at me through the other side of the tank waiting for me to do something interesting." Ten joked as he watched the younger staring intensely at his wound and Taeil redressing it. Jaemin blushed an rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Don't worry much about your patients say. Most of the time they are saying that because either they are high on pain killers or they are just bored." Taeil reassured the younger as he finally finished wrapping up the wound.

 

"Go on and finish the movie with the rest. I'll join you guys later." Taeil continued as he packed up the stuff. Jaemin nodded his head and left the two alone again in the room.

 

"I'm guessing you got rid of Jaemin for a reason." Ten said knowingly as he moved his leg back to it's original position and covering it with a blanket once more.

 

"I am worried about Yuta." Taeil voiced out straightforwardly. Ten chuckled at the elder as he sighed and nodding his head in understandment.

 

"Of course you are. You both are a like so much, people would have though that you were brothers. Not twin's though. You guys look nothing alike to be called twins." Ten answered.

 

"He's not himself lately and it's concerning."

 

"I know what you mean. You know how he reacted when he heard that Yukhei and Renjun are going out on the recon mission tonight, he was furious. I think he still blames himself for what happened that night." Ten said sighing.

 

"What do you think we should do?" Taeil asked. Ten shrugged and pointed towards his leg. "Don't look at me. I am handicapped here."

 

"Right, I should go talk to him." Taeil rolled his eyes as he got up from the bed. "Make sure he doesn't kill Taeyong. I don't think I want to know who will replace Taeyong if the Japanese Man kills him."

 

"Drama queen. I doubt that would happen..." Ten gave Taeil a pointed look only to make the elder shut his mouth out of uncertainty.

 

xxxxxxx

 

Taeyong was looking through the mission reports when Renjun and Yukhei came in already in their full gear and bag with them.

 

"We are ready, hyung." Yukhei said as he went closer to Teayong to receive the mission report. Taeyong just nodded his head at them and handed them the file. "No engaging. If I see hint of a scratch on either one of you, I won't be sending you guys on a mission for a very long time."

 

"Yes, sir." Yukhei and Renjun answered as they bid Taeyong goodbye and left for their mission.

 

xxxxx

 

As they arrive, Renjun and Yukhei quickly got into their position as they pulled out their equipment, and got down to business.

"You know, it was kind of scary when Yuta hyung got mad during the meeting. Did you see his face when Taeyong hyung left?" Yukhei whispered in a hushed voice. They were quite far from the crime scene so it was a bit safe for them to talk provided they don't talk too loud.

 

"I think everyone noticed." Renjun answered fixing his position as he laid down on his belly and squinted his eyes to look through the scope.

 

"How long do you think we would be staying here?" Renjun continued to ask after a few minutes of non activity on the site. "I don't know but I don't like the feeling that I am getting." Yukhei answered as he inched closer to Renjun. There was something in the air that was making Yukhei feel very uneasy.

 

"Feeling? What do you mean?"

 

"This is not the first time I got this feeling. I'm serious. I got it when Mark and I were going to class. I saw someone trailing us for a while before he disappeared. After that, never saw the guy again so I thought it was just nothing." Yukhei answered as he kept a look out so that they weren't spotted. 

 

"Stop scaring me hyung." Renjun whined as he kept himself focused on the mission at hand.

 

"I am not--" 

 

"Shhh... hyung. I see something." Renjun interrupted the older as he watched a familiar figure come into view. Yukhei saw the frown deepen on Renjun's face. 

 

"Hyung, I think you need to take a look at this." Renjun stuttered as Yukhei moved in to look at what he was watching before. His heartbeat quickened and his frown became as deep as Renjun's. 

 

They watched everything closely as they took pictures and listened in to their listening device that they planted on the scene just in case a few hours ago. Recording everything in place, they quickly left the site an hour after figures left. 

 

Xxx

As soon as they got back, everyone was asleep except for a single light shining coming from the office. Taeyong was waiting for them to comeback as he brewed himself a cup of coffee and a bunch of paperwork infront of him. 

 

"Hyung. I think you need to see this. Now." Yukhei said as he placed a usb in front of Taeyong as soon as they came in the room. Not asking anything, Taeyong plugged in the usb and scanned everything with malicious detail. 

 

"You may leave for now. You can debrief me tomorrow." Taeyong said as he dismissed the two out of the room with a heavy weight on his chest. 

 

XXXX

 

Taeyong wasn't the only one that had trouble sleeping. Yuta was sitting in the kitchen drinking green tea when his ears caught the slight movement indicating he was not alone. Picking up a familiar scent of the male, Yuta straighten himself up and turned to look at the prepetrator hidden behind the beam. Catching a glimpse of the silver haired male, Yuta stood up to pour a cup of tea for his new company.

 

"I suppose you have something to say to me, hyung." He sighed as he placed the cup next to him. Taeil rolled his eyes and took his time to answer Yuta. Forming the perfect sentences was not easy. He might be the oldest but he still has trouble forming the proper words to say, let alone wisdom that the youngers seek.

 

"I-- " 

"If this is about earlier, that was nothing. I was just a little worked up. There's nothing wrong." Yuta says.

 

"I don't think so Yuta." Taeil starts, pulling up a seat beside the other. "I know you Yuta. You're upset about that mission."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about hyung. I told you that I'm fine."

 

"I know you blame yourself about what happened to Ten. I just want to let you know that that wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what would happen, you did what you were supposed to do."

 

"I was so fucking stupid! I was supposed to lead them and one of them got hurt!"

 

"Oh Yuta. You did everything you could to make that mission a success. But it just didn't happen. Now, I want you to march right upstairs and sleep. I know that you haven't been sleeping much."

 

"I'm fi--"

 

"Dont even say it. Go now."

 

Yuta huffs,but goes upstairs anyway. An angry Taeil is never a good thing. When Yuta opened the door,he saw that the bed was empty.

 

Of course. Why would he be asleep?

 

Yuta doesn't even bother to go find his partner. He flops himself on the bed,not even worried about changing out of his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that's it for this chapter. I want to thank my coauthor for helping me with this. More like writing this,because she did most of it. But so anyway thanks to everyone who reads this,and tell us what you think in the comments below. We would love to hear from you! Good bye my Joys!

**Author's Note:**

> Revised version of the chapter. Thanks so much to my coauthor, Geminibanana, for being so awesome!


End file.
